Remember When
by Enna York
Summary: When Newt returns home following his adventures in New York, an old friend is there to greet him.
1. Chapter 1

Newt descended down the plank of the ship his feet landing back on familiar soil. He took a deep breath, his hand clutching the handle of his case a tiny bit tighter. The rush of his adventure in New York still fresh in his mind, his hand itching to get back to work on _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them_.

Suddenly a voice cut through the crowd, "It's been awhile Newt," a familiar raspy voice rumbled, Newt turned to see his childhood friend Erwin. The second Newt's eyes scanned over his old friend's face he was bathed in shame and forced himself to meet his friend's cerulean blue eyes that somehow managed to twinkle with warmth and friendliness at Newt when there should have been anger or resentment.

Erwin cleared his throat and stepped towards Newt, "How is your book going? Is it about ready to be published, I'd quite like to pick up a copy," his raspy voice continued. Newt couldn't help but notice how Erwin stood slightly hunched over with a look of fear in his eyes that were darting around as if waiting for someone to do something. Erwin's face had the ghosted potential to be extremely handsome, he had been handsome when they were in school one of the most attractive boys in their year. But it was no longer handsome, it was twisted and scared and would forever be that way because Newt had failed both of his friends. Erwin shuffled closer to Newt running one of his large hands through his raven black locks.

"Hello Erwin, I think I'm about done the book," Newt replied and watched a warm smile stretch across Erwin's face, his smile was the slightest bit crooked from one of the slashes on his face that twisted his lips into a permanent smirk. Newt shuffled uncomfortably and noticed Erwin mirror the movement, Erwin was not one in his youth to shuffle uncomfortably. But then again Erwin hadn't been shy, he didn't glance around the room as if looking for attackers and walk hunched over in fear. But then again, Erwin wasn't a werewolf when Newt had known him but he was one now and it was undeniably Newt's fault.

"I read about New York, and I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I know you don't do well with crowds or people. A-and I figured a beast welcoming you home would make you feel better," Erwin said shyly glancing away from Newt with a pink blush on his cheeks, even still Erwin knew Newt better than Newt knew himself. An awkward silence settled in between the two of them. Newt re-examined Erwin's face as Erwin became fascinated with studying the floor. There were deep bags under Erwin's eyes, he was sickly pale, his clothes looked dirty old and worn. Newt cleared his throat and watched Erwin glance at him shyly.

"I'm a bit busy right now with finishing my book, but if you tell me where you're staying I'm sure I can arrange for us to meet when I've got time. Perhaps before I leave to go out in the field once again," Newt stated with a polite tone.

"Well, I've been moving around quite a lot since school. I just can't seem to settle down. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with myself, still trying to find myself. I can't say that I'll be where I am right now even next week," Erwin remarked with a laugh, "It's hard to find a place to stay with my… _condition._ "

"I see, do you need a place to stay? I've got a guest room, I wouldn't mind," Newt offered.

"I-I didn't mean to impose, really I've got a place to stay," Erwin stuttered out bright pink once again from embarrassment, "Really I wasn't trying to get you to offer for me to stay, but thank you. Thank you, you don't know what this means to me," Erwin said his voice cracking as his eyes grew wet and tears started to run down his face. Newt watched his friend begin to cry and reached out a hand to land on Erwin's shoulder.

"Let's get your things," Newt said with a soft voice.

Erwin laughed through his tears, "Actually I've got everything I own with me right now."

Soon enough the two old friends were sitting down at the small kitchen table in Newt's cramped apartment each nursing a cup of warm tea. Newt couldn't help how Erwin moved so cautiously through Newt's house, his old frayed coat hung with great care on the hook by the door. As usual though Erwin didn't seem to mind Newt's peculiar living quarters and instead seemed to marvel in great awe at all the unique oddities that Newt had out on display.

"Thank you for having me Newt, it reminds me of old times. Back when we were still friends. When we'd play with the hippogriffs and you're mother would bring us in for snacks," Erwin said with a bright smile as he swirled the contents of his tea cup around. He laughed looking full of joy, "Or when in school, that time when you dragged me along for hours in the snow looking for-oh gosh I don't even remember and Lestrange had to drag the two of us soaking wet and shivering cold inside to warm up."

"I remember, it was so disappointing that we didn't find the Barbegazi," Newt replied, Erwin wasn't like Leta, he didn't have the same fascination in magical beasts like Newt and Leta had. Erwin found them fascinating of course, and had a genuine interest in the creatures but nowhere near Newt's fixation. But nonetheless Erwin did his best to be respectful of Newt.

"We had such great times at Hogwarts the three of us-I think they were the happiest years of my life-of course I'd have to say when it was just the two of us those were the second happiest years of my life," Erwin remarked and took a sip of the tea.

Newt nodded his head, "Those were great times," he agreed, "Do you want to meet my new friends?" he offered.

Erwin smiled at him revealing his pearly white teeth, "I think I'd like that a lot."

Author's Rambling Space

Yeah, I went and saw Fantastic beasts for a friend's birthday and fell in love with it and had to write something. For now this is a one shot, I've got more ideas regarding Newt and Erwin's childhood and Hogwarts days but for now it's just this fluff. I really wanted to write about a popular in-crowd person who had unrequited feelings for Newt and that's where Erwin came in-the unfortunate victim of Leta's experiment that got Newt expelled. May or may not expand on this.


	2. First Impressions

Erwin's leg bounced with anxiety as he sat across from Newt on the Hogwarts express, his fingers endlessly twiddling with themselves. His raven black hair stood on end, mussed from him tugging on it relentlessly, "What house do you think they'll put me in? I mean my dad's side of the family is Gryffindor and then my mom's side of the family are all Hufflepuff-but my uncle always said I'd be a Slytherin. But I mean that doesn't really matter because well I want to be in whatever house you're in Newt after all you're my best friend," Erwin rambled on still fidgeting nervously he smiled at Newt, "What house do you think you're going to get?"

Newt shrugged, "I don't know-I mean it doesn't matter all that much to me," he replied with all honesty.

"But it should! I mean your whole house can affect your future! It'll decide where you live for the next four years, and who your friends are. It can even effect your job Newt!" Erwin exclaimed nervously, "Let's take being Minister of Magic for example-I want to be Minister of Magic one day right. So that means that I'm ambitious, so that should sort me into Slytherin-but what if I'm told I'm brave instead and find myself in Gryffindor. That means I should be auror instead!"

He collapsed back against the bench he was sitting in burying his face in his hands, "Oh it's all too much for me!" he moaned out in exhaustion, his robes an utter mess. He sat up pulling his hands away from his face and staring intensely at Newt, "Let's focus on you instead-you still want to be a magizoologist right Newt?" Erwin asked, Newt flushed red and nodded his head, "Well… maybe you need to be brave I mean some of those creatures can be dangerous," Newt's blush intensified he always liked how Erwin referred to Newt's friends as creatures rather than beasts, "But you also have to be good at finding things so maybe you're a Hufflepuff."

"My mother would probably like me to be a Hufflepuff," Newt admitted.

Erwin nodded his head his blue eyes locked with certainty, "Well then my goal is to get sorted into Hufflepuff! That way we can be together forever the best of friends!" he exclaimed his face looked determined, "Perhaps it'd be good for me, Hufflepuff is supposed to be good at making friends and if I want to be the Minister of Magic then I've got to be good at making relationships."

Newt blushed watching his only best friend. Erwin's family was the only magical family close to the Scamander's isolated hippogriff farm. The two for the most part were the only wizards the same age that they knew of. Ever since they met, Erwin had been straightforward with his goal to become the Minister of Magic and change the magical community for the betterment of everyone. Erwin's closest neighbours were a family of muggle borns and because of that he seemed to have a particular fascination of connecting the magical and non-magical worlds. He was constantly going on about the workings of the muggle world and showing things off to Newt. But Newt couldn't really judge Erwin for obsessing like that, after all Newt only showed interest in studying magical creatures for his future, and more often than not was dragging Erwin along on his adventures. In fact if Newt were honest nine times out of ten Erwin would put aside what he wanted to do or show Newt in order to do whatever it was that Newt wanted.

"I'm going to miss Apple," Newt mumbled sadly turning to stare out the window absently thinking back to his favourite Hippogriff back at home that probably misses.

"I'm sure she misses you to," Erwin replied trying to comfort Newt, "She was your favourite Hippogriff, mine was King. He had the nicest feathers and was the fastest flyer. Don't worry Christmas will come soon enough and we'll be able to visit them. Don't you worry! And you've always got Fluffy to keep you company she likes to curl up with you at night-and you can take Wilde out and fly him around and feed him mice all you want."

Newt glanced down to Fluffy the cat who sat on his lap curled up and content, Newt smiled and stroked his cat that purred with happiness. Newt really wold have rather brought a hippogriff like Apple along with him than his pet cat, even a bowtruckle would be more of a comfort to him. But then he thought about Erwin's beautiful owl, Wilde, a glorious Eurasian Eagle Owl.

"Really you'd let me take Wilde out?" Newt asked hesitantly, Erwin's family was sometimes tight for money and Erwin never really got spoiled. So the gift of a brand new owl just for him had made him ecstatic. He had cared for that owl as if it was the most important thing in the world, Newt remembered the first few weeks where Erwin was at his door first thing in the morning with a barrage of questions for caring for creatures desperate to provide Wilde with the best care possible.

Newt watched Erwin nod his head vigorously with a wide smile his cerulean blue eyes shinning brightly, "Of course you're my best friend! What's mine is yours!" and Newt squirmed from the flattery, Erwin was trusting the most important thing in the world to him to Newt.

"Thank you Erwin," Newt replied, "I-uh," he floundered trying to think of something to say thanks, something Erwin would like, "I'll take you with me when I go in the forbidden forest."

He watched Erwin pale and his eyes grow wide like saucers, "When you what?!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

Newt leapt forwards clasping his hand over Erwin's mouth so that he wouldn't draw unwanted attention to their cabin, "Yes I plan to go in the Forbidden forest, there's supposed to be creatures in there. All sorts and I plan to find them all."

Erwin tore Newt's hand off his mouth, "And you were going to go without me! Who was supposed to watch your back! I could never let you go on your own!"

Suddenly there was a rapping on the door to the carriage and the two boys leapt in their air out of surprise, Erwin scrambled to his feet tearing open the door in a panic, "Treat trolley, would you boys like anything?" a woman with a kind smile asked them.

"Ah yes please! Whatever this can get me," Erwin said pulling out a small handful of change and handing it over, Newt watched the trolley lady count the money and then glance over the cart. She stared down at the small boy and then back at the sweets grabbing a few extra as she handed them over, she watched the wide smile stretch across his face.

"Thank you," he said turning to his friend, "Here Newt you can take half," he immediately volunteered but Newt waved his hand at him.

Newt got up retrieving some of the money his parents had given him, "Two chocolate frogs please," he asked shuffling his shoulders up and finding it difficult to look her in the eye. Newt always had a hard time looking people in the eye, it was something his mother was always scolding him for. But he found it hard, it was hard to understand others. After all he spent most of his time with Erwin but Newt rarely ever understood what was going through his friend's head. The only reason he could bring himself to look Erwin in the eye was the fact he knew Erwin would only ever have kind things to say.

He turned and saw Erwin happily tucking most of his treats away no doubt saving them for later and taking one out to snack on his blue eye the size of dinner plates with excitedness. Newt cracked a grin at the sight of his friend so worked up, "Here you can have this," Newt offered handing a frog over.

"Oh no I can't take it from you!" Erwin insisted worriedly his ears bright pink from embarrassment.

"Nah, I just realised I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was," Newt replied.

Erwin now blushing bright pink accepted the chocolate treat, "Th-thanks I'll give you the card though I promise!" he insisted opening he package. Newt and Erwin snacked on their treats smiling at each other broadly.

"Oh look I got Albus Dumbledore!" Erwin said, "Well er-I mean it's your card now." He corrected himself and passed the card over to Newt. Newt accepted the card, he secretly was a huge fan of collecting them but never showed Erwin his collection and wondered if Erwin somehow knew that Newt loved collecting the cards. Perhaps Erwin had just guessed since Newt always loved collecting things.

"Alright since we've got our houses all sorted out let's talk classes now," Erwin said once again getting that manic look in his eye, "I wonder what they'll have us do in first year. What sort of spells do you think we'll learn? When do you think muggle studies will start? What about muggle studies?" he asked enthusiastically.

Newt shrugged, "I don't know… I wonder if they have a class for magical creatures though," he muttered.

"I bet they do! You'd do so great in that Newt! I'll take that class with you-though I can't promise I'll do all that great," Erwin promised with a chuckle which brought a smile to Newt's face. Erwin couldn't be more right, he listened to Newt and did as he said but it just seemed like Erwin had some sort of natural repellent for magical creatures. They avoided him or else seemed to simply hate him. It took five times as long as anyone else for Erwin to gain the trust of any of Newt's family's hippogriffs, even then some of them still had a dislike for the small boy.

"I wonder what sort of magical creatures they'd have in that class, you think bowtruckles?" Erwin asked Newt. And soon enough Newt found himself rambling with Erwin about the theoretical possibilities of the magical creatures class. At first they started out with actual possibilities Newt suggesting simple and small creatures he was familiar with in the local environment then moving on to some of the simple creatures he had read about. But of course Erwin got himself involved, he may be a great listener but Erwin wasn't the kind to stay quiet for long either. Newt was then moving onto more and more fantastical beasts with Erwin supplying details on what the class would be like with them, Newt correcting him every now and again.

What seemed like no time at all the Hogwart's Express had pulled itself into the station to go to the school. Erwin and Newt soon found themselves on the platform wiggling their way through the crowd of other students in dark robes uncertain of where to go. Suddenly the two found themselves stumbling out into the open and gasping for welcome breaths of air.

Newt straightened up at the amazing sight before him, "Would you look at that, carriages that pull themselves! You'd think they'd have some sort of magical creature take us to the school."

"What are you talking about?" Erwin asked staring at Newt worriedly, very clearly there were creatures pulling the carts. They looked repulsive to him but wouldn't dare say it out loud since it may hurt Newt's feelings but there was definitely something pulling the cart.

Newt glanced over at Erwin, "Very funny Erwin, there's definitely nothing pulling those," Newt insisted.

"Ah are you two new this year?" an older student asked, "I couldn't help but notice you commenting on the carriages that pull themselves," they both nodded their head, and the nice student revealing the Hufflepuff crest on their uniform smiled kindly at them, "First years gather over at there on the platform, you get to go to Hogwarts by boat."

"Thank you!" Erwin said in response to receiving the directions, the student smiled again and waved before slipping back off to greet their friends, "Well let's get going before we get left behind!" Erwin exclaimed grabbing Newt's hand excitedly deciding to put the odd creature out of his mind for now. The two pushed their way through the crowd to find what must be one of the professors directing the first year students to the boats. Newt an Erwin found themselves sorted into the same boat as a girl with long dark hair who didn't seem to know anyone to make a group with.

Newt watched with silent jealousy as Erwin flashed her a smile easily assuming a friendly appearance. He grinned and leaned towards her extending his hand, "My name's Erwin and you'd be?" he asked her politely.

"Leta," the girl replied curtly giving is hand a quick shake before recoiling away from him.

Newt watched Erin frown and blush pulling away from her looking embarrassed, "S-sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I just thought it'd be nice if we could be friends," he stated smoothly recovering from the rejection, Newt always had a feeling that when Erwin got older he'd be a ladies' man, he just had the natural charisma to be one.

"I don't want friends," Leta replied.

Newt watched the pained smile stretch across Erwin's face, "Ah I see, well just so you know this is my friend Newt. And if you're looking for friends I think I can speak for both of us when I say we'd be happy to make you acquaintance." Leta's gaze slid over to Newt how was now bright red in the face and floundered to look anywhere but at Leta. Erwin tried a few more time to start a conversation, remarking on the boat, the beauty of the lake and stars or the silhouette of the castle in the dark. But between Newt being an embarrassed mess and Leta's refusal to make conversation the three soon lapsed into an awkward silence.

As they drew near the castle Newt could see Erwin's earlier excitement and energy return at full strength. The black haired boy seemed entranced at the sight of the castle, his eyes shining in awe and his mouth hanging open. His feet were bouncing once again and his fingers were twiddling. However, unlike before Newt was starting to feel excited as well. Erwin seemed to catch on grinning like a mad man at Newt.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Erwin whispered to him excitedly, "I mean it's all I could think about all summer long! Ever since my letter arrived."

Newt squirmed a blushing mess, "I'm excited too," he admitted, "I'm glad that the two of us can go together."

Their boat finally came up to the castle and Erwin climbed out first, ever the gentleman he helped Leta climb out and then offered his hand over to Newt to help him climb out the boat as well. Newt accepted his friend's hand that squeezed warmly and in a friendly manner.

"Newt I hope that we can be friends forever and that we can make a lot of happy memories here together," Erwin said and despite the line being cheesy he said it so earnestly that Newt had to smile in response. He professor that had organised them into the boats now ushered them along through the halls.

"We're going to the sorting hat, I'm actually going to see the sorting hat," Erwin whispered under his breath to himself. For Newt his heart was racing, there were so many people, he wasn't used to large crowds, he had been overwhelmed back at the train station but it hadn't been so bad since he wasn't in a crushing throng of people. But now he was, his heart was racing and he felt rather uncomfortable, sweat beaded on his brow and his mouth had gone dry.

He glanced around at the tight packed group of frightened looking first years, he wanted to run at that very instant. Run all the way back home and stay there with his hippogriffs where it was safe and comfortable. Hand suddenly grabbed his and he jumped in surprise and fright.

Erwin was staring at him worriedly, "Are you alright? You look a little bit nervous," he whispered as he slowed down his pace letting the other first years pass them by so they could walk at the end of the group.

Newt nodded too embarrassed to admit that he was frightened by being surrounded by so many people. Erwin's blue eyes found his, "Listen to me, I'm right here. If you're scared you tell me and I'll be at your side in a second no matter what!"

"If you're scared just look into my eyes, focus on my face and voice. Let everything fade away except for me right here, right now telling you it's going to be okay-do you got that?" he asked Newt who nodded his head, Erwin's gaze shifted ahead, "Stay with me, we'll go together."

Suddenly everything became a frenzied blur for Newt, Erwin still held his hand tightly leading him along and making sure they kept up with the group. When Erwin could he constantly glanced back at Newt assessing his mood and smiling at him encouragingly. But all Newt could focus one was the intensity of the blue in Erwin's eyes, they were so remarkably blue. It soon became all that he could see. He didn't even get to hear the speech given by the headmaster nor the sorting hat's song which had Erwin laughing in stitches.

"Look Newt, there's the first person going up to get sorted!" Erwin hissed snapping Newt's attention back to reality. He shook himself off and glanced up to see the first person called up, a rather frightened looking girl who got herself sorted into Ravenclaw. The long table with the colours of the house hanging over it shouted out to her and welcomed her warmly.

Erwin nudged Newt, "That's going to be us!" and Newt smiled. Soon enough student after student was called up to get sorted into the appropriate house. The numbers started to thin and dwindle and Newt had long since given up on trying to remember anyone's names since he himself hadn't been sorted.

Suddenly Erwin had his name called and Newt could have sworn his friend leapt ten feet in the air. Newt watched Erwin clutch at his chest right over his heart and appear to be taking in gasping breaths to calm himself down.

"Go on," Newt whispered to him and Erwin paused and turned to look at him slowly smiling and looking composed once again.

"You're right-I'll see you in Hufflepuff," he whispered lifting his chin and squaring his shoulders. Newt watched Erwin slide his way through the rest of the students, eyes glued to the sorting hat in awe as he rounded up to the stairs and then towards the stool that the crooked old hat rested on. He was pale and looked about ready to barf but at the same time more excited and jittery than ever. He took his place on the stool eagerly staring up at the hat over his head, jaw dropping enormously wide as the hat came down to rest on his head. The hat slid down and stopped just over his eyes, the result quite comical. It was silent for several long seconds and Newt watched the awe fade from Erwin's face and be replaced instead with growing fear.

Newt's stomach twisted into worried knots watching his friend, the importance and weight of getting sorted falling upon him suddenly. The hat shifted and called out, "Slytherin!"

The green robed students erupted into excited cheers waving Erwin over eagerly, Erwin looked like he was looked in shock and disbelief and Newt watched as he scampered off stage with trembling legs. As he neared to the table he looked giddy and was warmly greeting his new house as if they were his best of friends. Newt's heart dropped and felt a bit hurt, he knew he should expect Erwin to make friends easily but he still couldn't help but feel like he might get replaced. His cousins never liked him, and he didn't exactly get along with other children his age, in fact it was still a huge mystery to him as to why Erwin hung around. Erwin could easily find better friends and leave Newt behind, what if his promises to stay together were all lies?

Newt stood feeling very much alone and sorry for himself even when his name was called. With his eyes stuck on the ground he trudged his way to the sorting hat and plunked himself down on the stool. His eyes lazily rolled over to the Slytherin table and saw Erwin smiling and waving at him excitedly looking like a Niffler that found a leprechaun's gold stash. It brought a small shy smile to Newt's face as the hat was dropped down over his head and eyes.

It didn't spend even half as much time as it did on Erwin's head before making it's decision, "Hufflepuff!" it announced, the hat was pulled off and he could see the hurt and worried expression on Erwin's face. Before Erwin recovered to give an encouraging and happy expression instead. Newt nodded as he slowly made his way towards his new house table.

The Hufflepuff table was hooting and hollering for him, undoubtedly the most excited table that night with the most enthusiastic with greeting new members. Many of the seventh years were giving him a standing applause and second years patted him on the back while fourth years shouted encouraging things to him. He was a nervous blushing mess the entire walk to his seat, his heart racing from anxiety. He took his seat his shoulder hunching over in an attempt to hide himself, ducking his chin and head.

"Hey don't be scared, everyone's welcome in Hufflepuff. We're like one big family of misfits," another first year tried to tell him.

He glanced up and nodded uncertain about his fate in this new house.


End file.
